Appetence
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Drabbles for White Azalea / Collab Drabbles with Reen AP / Multi Genre and Multi Pair / The Power of Lelet / ShikaIno, SasuIno, ItaIno, GaaIno, and KakaIno / Happy Reading!


**AQUA BAPER COMMUNITY  
Mempersembahkan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Appetence**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Tidak ada materi yang kami dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini**

 **Drabbles © Yola-ShikaIno and Reen AP**

 **Special drabbles for someone special—White Azalea**

 _ **Appetence (n.) an eager desire, an instinctive, inclination; an attraction or a natural bond**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1\. E** tnis

Ino menatap kartu antrian di tangannya, angka 51 tertera di sana membuatnya mendengus, menunggu bukanlah keahliannya. Tapi, demi perpanjangan tinggal di negeri ini, Ino akan melakukannya.

Ino menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya mengikuti irama musik yang terputar pada headset yang dia pasang. Tanpa dia sadari, seorang pemuda telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Nona ..." Ino tidak merespon. "Maaf, Nona kau menjatuhkan kartu identitasmu."

Pemuda itu berkata sambil menepuk bahu Ino. Ino mendelik ke arahnya, tapi pemuda itu langsung mengulurkan kartu identitasnya, "Kau menjatuhkannya, Nona Yamanaka."

Ino terkejut buru-buru mengambil kartu identitasnya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Jadi, kau dari Rusia?" Pemuda tampan itu kembali bersuara.

"Ya, Ibuku asli Rusia sedangkan Ayahku dari Jepang. Kelihatan sekali ya?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "ya, matamu berwarna biru dan rambutmu platina khas bangsa Eropa. Tapi, sikapmu tetap menunjukkan identitasmu sebagai orang Jepang. Perkenalkan namaku Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Gadis etnis."

Ino menyambut uluran tangan Kakashi sambil mengucapkan, " _Nice too meet you, Sir._ "

Ternyata menunggu bukanlah hal yang terlalu menyebalkan, apalagi jika pemuda tampan ada bersamamu.

.

.

.

 **2\. V** as

"Shika-kun, tolong pindahkan bingkai itu ke sana, dan geser sedikit mejanya ke kiri," titah Ino yang kini tengah bergelut dengan peralatan dapur.

Hari ini mereka baru saja pindah ke apartemen yang baru, wajar saja jika rutinitas beres-beres menjadi tugas berdua. Pasangan pengantin muda yang baru menikah dua bulan lalu itu memang memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah dengan orang tua mereka supaya bisa lebih mandiri.

" _Ne_ Ino, vas ini mau kau taruh di mana?" Shikamaru—sang suami—berdiri di ambang pintu dapur dengan vas bunga kristal yang cantik bertengger di tangan kanannya. Vas ini adalah hadiah pernikahan dari sahabat _pink_ -nya—Haruno Sakura.

Ino berpikir sejenak sebelum menjentikkan jari, "Kau taruh di atas meja kecil di pojok sana saja," jawabnya. Ia menunjuk _spot_ yang di maksud.

Ino tersenyum cemerlang melihat ruang tamu dan ruang keluarganya yang sudah rapi dan indah. "Shika-kun, ayo makan dulu. Setelah itu kita harus belanja keperluan dapur," ajak Ino.

Pasangan itu pun larut dalam kelezatan nasi kare buatan sang Istri.

.

.

.

 **3\. A** dmin

Ino menatap layar laptop yang menampilkan _website_ kampusnya. Yang dia lakukan sedari tadi hanyalah me- _refresh_ halaman. Ino menjatuhkan kepalanya di antara tumpukan kertas, kekasihnya—Hatake Kakashi—hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah gadis Yamanaka itu.

"Ada apa, Ino-chan?"

Kakashi menghampiri Ino yang tampaknya sudah di ambang stres.

" _Admin_ -nya belum memperbaharui jadwal kuliah padahal aku sudah ingin tahu. Ah, kemana saja mereka." Ino mengomel.

"Staf administrasi juga memiliki kehidupan pribadi Ino-chan, kau sabarlah."

Ino mencebikkan bibirnya membuat Kakashi ingin melumatnya.

"Kau tahu Ino-chan, menjadi _admin_ itu tidak mudah. Kau harus bisa membagi waktu antara mengurus diri sendiri dan mengurus _website_ atau _page_ yang kau kelola."

Ino terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Kakashi, "Hahaha, memangnya kau pernah menjadi _admin_ , Kaka-kun?"

Kakashi mendekap Ino, "Bukannya aku _admin_ di hatimu, Ino-chan?"

.

.

.

 **4\. F** ebruari

Ino menatap kalender di kamarnya dengan binar cerah. Hari ini sudah memasuki tanggal 14 di bulan kedua. Itu berarti, hari ini adalah hari yang dia tunggu-tunggu. Yap! Valentine! Dia sudah menyiapkan cokelat spesial yang akan dia persembahkan pada gebetannya.

Ino menatap loker bernomor 23 di depannya. Tangannya baru saja meletakkan cokelat berbungkus kertas warna biru sebelum tangan seseorang menghentikannya.

' _Mampus!_ ' pikirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan lokerku, Yamanaka?" Suara itu dingin membuat Ino gemetar, tapi dia sudah bertekad untuk mengungkapkan segalanya hari ini.

"Aku ingin memberimu cokelat, Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah lama menunggu bulan Februari agar bisa memberikannya padamu dengan alasan valentine." Ino menghembuskan napas lega.

"Kenapa tak memberikannya langsung padaku?" Sebuah tanya menggema dari Uchiha bungsu.

"Aku takut kau menolaknya, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke lantas mengambil cokelat pemberian Ino lalu memasukkannya ke tas. "Hn, tunggu balasannya di _White Day_ , Yamanaka," bisiknya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Ino yang melongo kaget.

.

.

.

 **5\. E** vil

Setelah kejadian langka bin menakjubkan di loker, yang Ino lakukan hanyalah menghitung hari dan berdoa agar 14 Maret segera tiba. Pada akhirnya, _White_ Day pun datang disambut dengan doa dan harap-harap cemas para gadis yang telah menanti hari ini. Salah satunya Yamanaka Ino.

Pagi ini dia telah siap dengan kemeja biru dan jeans yang menjadi pakaian kebesarannya di kampus. Dia melangkah riang menyusuri koridor sebelum sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Sasuke-senpai menunggumu di laboratorium Zoologi." Ino berbalik dan mendapati Hanabi—adik kelasnya—berdiri di dekat tangga.

"Terima kasih, Hanabi."

Ino lantas berlari menuju tempat yang di maksud.

"Kau lama." Dua kata yang menyambut Ino begitu membuka pintu laboratorium.

"Maaf, tadi di koridor sedang ramai. Jadi, ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya.

Sasuke hanya diam. Perlahan tapi pasti pria itu melangkah mendekati Ino yang berdiri dekat pintu. Kedua tangannya mengunci Ino dalam dekapannya. "Mulai sekarang, kau jadi kekasihku."

Ino membulatkan mata. Baru saja hendak melayangkan protes, bibir Sasuke telah lebih dulu melumat bibirnya. Ino menarik napas panjang. Sial! Dia bisa mati kehabisan napas. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar _evil_ tapi memabukkan.

.

.

.

 **6\. B** unga

Shikamaru menatap enam kantong belanja yang dia tenteng di kedua tangannya. Sementara sang istri melenggang cantik menyusuri rak berisi piring, gelas, dan mangkuk. Saat ini, pasangan tersebut sedang berada di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang menjual barang perlengkapan rumah tangga.

Setelah sarapan tadi, Ino memutuskan untuk menggunakan hari libur ini untuk berburu perabotan baru. Alhasil, Shikamaru harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada bantal dan tempat tidurnya.

Setelah puas dengan tujuh kantong belanjaan, Ino pun keluar dari toko tersebut dan tentunya disambut dengan hembusan napas lega sang suami.

Tetapi, bukannya menuju parkiran, Ino justru memasuki toko bunga yang berada di samping kanan toko. Mau tidak mau Shikamaru harus mengikutinya jika tidak ingin kena marah, "Apa yang kau cari di sini, Ino?" tanyanya malas. Shikamaru berharap istrinya tidak lama karena dia ingin segera bercumbu dengan kasur.

"Kau ingat vas hadiah dari Sakura, _kan_? Nah! Aku ingin membeli bunga untuk menghiasi vas itu. Bunga yang melambangkan cinta sejati dan kesetiaan, bunga apa ya kira-kira?" Ino bergumam sambil menatap jejeran bunga dalam pot.

"Tolong rangkaikan bunga mawar ya, merah dan putih," pinta Ino pada _F_ _lorist_ yang berdiri di dekatnya, si _F_ _lorist_ lantas pamit untuk membuat pesanan Ino.

"Shika-kun, aku berharap cinta kita sama seperti mawar ini. Walaupun banyak duri yang tumbuh tapi tetap merekah indah. Ya, aku harap kita selalu bersama dalam sebanyak apapun rintangan yang kita hadapi."

Shikamaru mengusap rambut Ino lalu mengecup kening wanitanya itu. Cinta tak perlu diumbar, cukup ditunjukkan. Dan Shikamaru telah melakukannya.

.

.

.

 **7\. R** apat

Ino menghempaskan tubuhnya di bangku kantin fakultas kedokteran. Sakura—sahabatnya—hanya mengerutkan dahi melihat tingkah si Gadis Yamanaka.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Itachi-kun lagi-lagi membatalkan janji kencan kami." Ino menjawab dengan hampa, Sakura sebenarnya ingin tertawa tapi dia tahan demi solidaritas. Tangannya menepuk punggung Ino, "Sabar ya, aku tahu kamu pasti kecewa. Tapi, Itachi-senpai pasti punya alasan, _Pig_. Aku yakin dia tetap mengutamakanmu!"

Ino hanya mendesah, matanya menatap pohon sakura yang tengah bersemi di taman. "Saki, aku tidak hanya kecewa. Aku sangat amat kecewa. Dia lebih memilih rapat, rapat, dan rapat. _What the_? Ini bahkan malam minggu, tapi dia lebih mementingkan rapat daripada aku. Sebenarnya kekasihnya siapa sih? Aku atau rapat sialan itu!?"

Ino mengeluarkan unek-uneknya tanpa menyadari bahwa sang subjek telah berada di belakangnya. "Jelas saja kau Ino-chan, rapat itu tidak mungkin memberiku kepuasan _'kan_ , _Hime?"_ Uchiha Itachi berbisik halus sambil mengecup tengkuknya membuat wajah Ino memerah.

.

.

.

 **8\. I** nsomnia

Ino berguling malas di atas ranjangnya. Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, tapi mata _aquamarine_ -nya masih enggan untuk terpejam.

Ino mengecek _smartphone_ -nya, mungkin ada notifikasi yang dia lewatkan. Dan benar saja satu _chat_ LINE dari sang kekasih bertengger manis di sana. Dia segera membalasnya dengan harapan Gaara masih belum terlelap.

 **Rei Gaara : "Ino?"**

 **Yamanaka Ino : "Ya Gaara-kun?"**

Tiga menit kemudian, bukan balasan _chat_ yang Ino dapatkan, melainkan _video call_ _._ Dengan senang hati Ino menerima permintaan _video call_ dari sang kekasih.

"Gaara! Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Empat kata yang diucapkan Ino begitu wajah tampan Gaara muncul di layar _smartphone-_ nya.

Gaara hanya tersenyum simpul, " _Me too_ , bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik, kamu bagaimana? Dan, apa yang kamu lakukan sepanjang hari ini?" Ino tersenyum lebar ke arah ponsel.

"Aku baik juga, hari ini latihan seperti biasa. Malam ini aku _shift_ malam."

Dan begitulah perbincangan mereka mengalir walaupun hanya lewat layar ponsel. Tapi, Ino bersyukur setidaknya insomnianya kali ini membuat dia bertatap muka dengan sang kekasih yang sedang menjalankan tugas negara di ujung sana.

.

.

.

 **9\. N** afsu

 **Ino :** **Gaara-kun, cepatlah pulang aku punya kejutan untukmu** ***** _ **kiss emoticon***_

Gaara mengernyit tatkala membaca _chat_ dari Ino. Ino adalah Perempuan yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Gaara mengacak rambutnya, entah kejutan apa yang dimaksud oleh Ino. Terakhir kali dia diberi kejutan yakni pada saat ulang tahunnya, itu pun berupa kue ulang tahun gagal yang Ino buat.

Gaara bergegas pulang ke rumah dinasnya ketika Letnan Uchiha Itachi mengumumkan pergantian _shift.  
_

15 menit kemudian, dia telah sampai. Akan tetapi hanya kesunyian yang menyambutnya. Di mana istri kesayangannya? Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut rumah, tiba-tiba sebuah telapak tangan menutup matanya dari belakang.

"Ino, aku tahu itu kau."

Ino terkekeh pelan lantas melepaskan tangannya. Gaara berbalik dan menemukan Ino berdiri dengan balutan baju tidur putih 15 cm di atas lutut.

" _Surprise_! Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Ino berputar, membuat baju itu terangkat dan memamerkan paha mulusnya. Gaara menelan ludah melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menggendong Ino ala bridal menuju kamar mereka.

"Kau membuatku bernafsu untuk menerkammu, Nyonya Rei."  
Ino tersenyum puas mendengar bisikan suaminya.

.

.

.

 **10\. A** sisten Dosen

"Ino, kau sudah tahu? Kabuto-senpai mengundurkan diri menjadi asisten dosen." Sakura, sahabat sekaligus teman sekelas Ino membuka percakapan saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju ruang kuliah selanjutnya.

"Oh ya!? Lalu siapa penggantinya? Atau, Orochimaru-sensei akan turun langsung mengajari kita?" Ino bertanya asli kepo.

"Aku juga belum tahu, kita lihat saja nanti di kelas."

Kelas sudah dalam kondisi hampir penuh ketika kedua gadis itu sampai. Mereka langsung bergabung dengan teman-teman yang sudah membentuk koloni di sudut sana. Topiknya lagi-lagi tentang asisten dosen pengganti Kabuto-senpai.

"Ehem! Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" sebuah suara bariton menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

Gadis-gadis itu lantas mengalihkan atensi pada pemilik suara. Ino melebarkan matanya melihat Uchiha Itachi berdiri di depan kelas.

"Perkenalkan, saya Uchiha Itachi. Asisten baru Orochi-sensei pengganti Kabuto. Salam kenal." Itachi memamerkan senyum andalannya yang membuat hati ketar-ketir. Di bangkunya, Ino seperti ingin pingsan. _WHAT_ _THE!_? Kejutan apa ini? Mantan kekasihnya menjadi dosennya!? Hah! Siap-siap _baper,_ Ino. Sementara itu, Sakura hanya berdoa semoga Ino diberikan ketabahan.

.

.

.

 _ **11\. S**_ _ing_

Malam bertabur bintang menenggelamkan sang matahari. Seharusnya, malam ini hanya diselimuti suara dengkuran para bayi atau suara desahan para pasangan yang sedang menikmati malam. Itu seharusnya. Akan tetapi, nasib sial menghampiri Uchiha Itachi.

Dia menyesal mengambil jalan pulang melewati kawasan para gadis penghibur bekerja. Pada akhirnya dia terpaksa harus membawa satu anggota dari kumpulan penghibur itu ke tempat yang lebih aman. Rambut pirang platina gadis itu tanpa acak-acakan, karena sejak tadi gadis itu terus mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil menyanyikan lagu yang Itachi sendiri tidak tahu.

"Gadis aneh, nyaris saja aku menabraknya," umpat Itachi sebal.

" _Maju mundur cantik~ sayang aku mas~"_ Gadis itu terus bernyanyi dan nyaris menghilangkan konsentrasi Itachi untuk melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit jiwa di Tokyo.

.

.

.

 _ **12\. U**_ _mbrella_

Tetes demi tetes hujan jatuh membanjiri ibu kota Jepang. Genangan air tercipta, menimbulkan refleksi yang indah saat setiap pasang mata melihat genangan itu. Termasuk Yamanaka Ino.

Tak peduli sudah berapa liter air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya, gadis SMA itu masih asyik menangis dengan pandangan menatap ke bawah. Genangan air itu menampakkan wajah bersedih Ino. Hubungannya yang kandas dengan pemuda Uchiha membuatnya frustrasi dan menyerah.

Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan kepalanya tak lagi bersentuhan dengan air tetes-tetes air hujan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat payung berwarna merah bata sudah mengambang di atas kepalanya. Seorang pemuda dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan payung itu menatapnya dalam diam.

"Terima kasih," ucap Ino menahan tangisnya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan. "Aku antar pulang," katanya.

Di bawah payung merah bata itu, percakapan mengalir antara Ino dan murid pindahan baru dari Sunagakure. Ya, payung itu jadi saksi pertemuannya dengan Gaara. Laki-laki yang mungkin saja menggeser posisi Uchiha dari hatinya.

.

.

.

 _ **13\. S**_ _ong_

"Aku bisa bernyanyi semua lagu yang kau mau," ucap Ino begitu sadar dari mabuknya tadi malam.

Itachi memijat kepalanya. Seharusnya rencana awal untuk membawa gadis ini ke rumah sakit jiwa terlaksana saja. Melihat tampang gadis ini membuat Itachi mengurungkan niatnya, apalagi setelah tahu bahwa gadis ini masih seumuran dengan sang adik. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membawa gadis ini ke apartemennya.

"Kau suka lagu apa? Dangdut? Pop? Rock? Atau apa?" tanya Ino yang sejak tadi tak berhenti bercuap-cuap.

Pria itu bangkit dari sofanya lalu mendekati Ino yang sejak tadi berdiri di hadapannya seperti wanita penggoda. "Kau yakin mau tahu lagu kesukaanku?" ucap Itachi sambil berbisik.

Tentu saja Ino mengangguk mantap.

"Lagu kesukaanku adalah desahan para gadis perawan yang menyebut namaku berkali-kali," sambung Itachi lagi sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu dengan pipi merona.

.

.

.

 _ **14\. A**_ _rt_

"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" teriak bocah perempuan yang berlari menghampiri guru berambut perak yang baru saja melintasi toko bunganya.

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh ke belakang. Di dapatinya putri tunggal Yamanaka Inoichi sedang menggenggam buku—ah, novel—yang sering dibacanya. Tentu saja matanya membulat sempurna karena novel itu bisa digenggam erat oleh gadis polos seperti Yamanaka Ino ini.

" _Sensei_ tahu ini apa?" tanya Ino polos. Dia membuka lembar demi lembar, di mana ada beberapa halaman khusus yang merupakan bonus dari novel mesum itu. Tentu saja gambar yang seharusnya tidak pantas dilihat oleh bocah seperti Ino. "Aku menemukan banyak gambar perempuan dengan dada besar di buku ini."

"Itu sebuah _art,_ Ino-chan," jawab Kakashi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya, meminta jawaban yang lebih spesifik lagi. Wajar, tingkat penasarannya masih sangat tinggi.

"Gambar perempuan-perempuan itu dibuat oleh pelukis hebat, Ino-chan. Makanya aku sebut itu sebuah seni yang indah," jawab Kakashi.

Ino tersenyum sambil mengangguk bahagia. "Ah, _arigatou ne,_ Kakashi-sensei," jawab Ino. Ia lalu menyerahkan novel itu pada Kakashi. "Saat sudah besar nanti, aku mau jadi model seperti gambar-gambar ini."

Begitu selesai mengucapkannya, Ino langsung berlari kecil meninggalkan Kakashi dengan keterkejutannya. Pikiran guru mesum itu sudah berkeliaran memikirkan akan secantik apa putri Yamanaka Inoichi nanti jika sudah dewasa dan berpose di hadapannya tanpa sehelai benang apapun.

.

.

.

 **15\. N** akal

"Ino-chan pasti merasa beruntung sekali memiliki kekasih yang sopan santun seperti Gaara, dia tahu bagaimana caranya memperlakukan wanita," ucap teman sekelas Ino yang baru saja menceritakan tingkah anak laki-laki yang hobi mengangkat rok para siswi di Konoha High School ini.

Yamanaka Ino tersenyum malu. Diliriknya Sakura yang tampak mencemooh dirinya.

"Gaara itu pria idaman _deh!_ Sopan, tampan, pintar, pasti enak sekali jika punya kekasih seperti dia," sambung perempuan lainnya.

Kali ini Ino tak bisa menahan tawanya, membuat teman-teman perempuannya menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Sakura hanya tersenyum kikuk karena merasa malu akan tingkah Ino yang aneh mendadak seperti ini.

Bagaimana bisa Ino tidak tertawa mendengar penuturan teman-temannya? Gaara yang mereka lihat dengan Gaara yang ada di sampingnya seolah-olah seperti dua makhluk yang berbeda. Siapa sangka, laki-laki sopan dan berwibawa seperti Gaara punya sisi nakal ketika Ino menggodanya dengan kecupan di daun telinga kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

 **16\. T** abrakan

Yamanaka Ino berlari heboh begitu mendapatkan informasi bahwa dirinya masuk ke dalam siswi teladan bulan ini di mading sekolahnya. Bahkan dia sampai meninggalkan jus _strawberry_ miliknya di kantin demi melihat potret wajahnya di mading bulan ini.

BRUK

Dengan mudahnya Ino terpental begitu menabrak laki-laki dengan buah nanas di kepalanya. "Shika! Kenapa kalau jalan tidak lihat _sih!?"_ gerutu Ino.

Yang dimarahi hanya bisa mengeluh dalam hati. Tangannya sibuk mengambil tumpukan buku-buku yang seharusnya sudah tiba sejak tadi di ruang guru jika sahabat perempuannya ini tak menabraknya. Begitu mengomel, tentu saja Ino membantu sahabatnya itu dengan cepat agar dia tidak terlambat melihat potret wajahnya yang cantik itu di mading.

" _Thanks_ ," ucap Shikamaru begitu semua buku sudah terkumpul. Dia langsung pergi meninggalkan Ino begitu saja.

Sebelum Ino benar-benar pergi dari lokasi kejadian, dilihatnya buku tulis coklat yang tertinggal. Diambilnya buku itu dan membuka sampulnya. Betapa terkejutnya Ino begitu membaca tulisan yang terdapat pada buku itu.

" _ **Mendokusei, selamat jadi siswi teladan bulan ini. Jangan lupa mentraktir Chouji hari ini. –Nara Shikamaru."**_

Bagaimana bisa Ino melupakan traktiran yang sudah disepakatinya dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji? Seharusnya dia tidak perlu tabrakan seperti tadi dengan Shikamaru _'kan,_ jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot ditagih traktiran. Mentraktir Chouji sama saja mentraktir teman satu kelasnya.

Akhirnya Ino melangkah dengan malas, memikirkan berapa banyak uang yang harus dia keluarkan nanti untuk mentraktir sahabat-sahabatnya.

.

.

.

 **17\. I** dola

Ino dengan setia berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Gadis itu terus memanjatkan doa pada Sang Pencipta. Dia sudah menunggu saat-saat mendebarkan seperti ini. Hanya dengan buku catatan biologinya, Ino akhirnya bisa mendapatkan kesempatan langka ini.

 _Tok tok tok_

Tanpa menunggu lama, Ino langsung membuka pintu rumahnya dan menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya. " _Konbanwa Sasuke-kun,"_ ucap Ino ceria.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan buku catatanmu. _Thanks._ " Setelah menyerahkan buku catatan bersampul ungu itu, Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan kediaman Ino.

Tidak ada kekecewaan yang terpancar dari wajah cantik Ino. Ia justru sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan teriakannya saat ini. Siapa sangka idolanya di sekolah akan menyempatkan datang ke rumahnya malam-malam hanya demi mengembalikan catatan biologinya. Bukankah itu kemajuan? Jarang _'kan_ ada fans yang mendapatkan fasilitas seperti ini?

.

.

.

 _ **18\. I**_ _kebana_

Toko bunga Yamanaka tak lagi ramai. Tentu saja, pukul dua siang tadi toko bunga yang biasanya ramai ini sudah tutup. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja sang pegawai tetap—Yamanaka Ino—sedang mempersiapkan kursus merangkai bunga yang dia pelajari selama bertahun-tahun bersama ayahnya.

 _Ikebana_ adalah seni merangkai bunga yang terkenal di Jepang. Maka dari itu, sebagai bentuk kecintaannya pada Jepang, Ino ingin melestarikan seni ini.

"Caranya bukan begitu, Shikamaru," kata Ino begitu melihat murid pertamanya mematahkan tangkai mawar asal-asalan.

Shikamaru menguap. " _Mendokusei,"_ jawabnya malas.

Ino merapikan rangkaian bunga milik Shikamaru lalu bertepuk tangan begitu selesai merapikannya. "Lihat! Cantik, kan? Selamat Shikamaru kau berhasil!" ucap Ino bangga. Ino _refleks_ memeluk erat Shikamaru.

Sementara yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum tipis mendapatkan hadiah pelukan dari gurunya. "Untukmu," kata Shikamaru.

Gadis itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap _onyx_ Shikamaru. "Apa?"

"Bunganya," jawab Shikamaru membuat pipi gurunya merona merah.

.

.

.

 **19\. N** ostalgia

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa yang berada di apartemennya. Tatapannya tertuju pada atap apartemennya, sambil membayangkan kejadian tadi siang. Mantannya jauh lebih cantik dari dugaannya. Sangat cantik.

Pria itu mengacak-acak kepalanya. Dia menyesal karena hubungannya dengan Yamanaka Ino kandas sewaktu SMA. Pada akhirnya sekarang dia menyesal habis-habisan begitu melihat _body_ seksi perempuan Yamanaka ini.

"Biasanya dia yang selalu memijit pundakku jika lelah seperti ini," ucap Sasuke bernostalgia sendirian.

Salah sendiri dulu si Bungsu Uchiha ini menjadi _playboy_ kelas kakap sewaktu sekolah. Tentu saja gadis sepolos Ino tak kuat melihat kekasihnya merayu gadi-gadis lain.

.

.

.

 **20\. O** perasi

"Bagaimana? Operasi kemarin lancar, kan?" tanya Ino pada layar _smartphone-_ nya.

Wajah Hatake Kakashi—sang kekasih—tampak di layar itu menggunakan masker. Dia hanya mengangguk membalas pertanyaan perempuan yang sudah dipacarinya selama lima bulan.

"Lalu, mengapa maskernya gak dibuka? Titik hitam itu belum hilang memangnya?" tanya Ino.

Kakashi menggeleng. Dia enggan membuka maskernya. Jika dia masih nekat membuka maskernya, sudah bisa dipastikan Ino akan langsung memutuskannya saat ini juga. Mana mungkin gadis secantik Ino akan menerima pria tanpa gigi depan. Akibat jatuh di kamar mandi tadi, Kakashi terpaksa menyembunyikan gigi ompongnya. Dasar Kakashi, ketampananmu berkurang drastis saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 _"Kak Eva yang cantik, jangan pernah berhenti percaya dan berdoa sebab Tuhan ngga pernah bobo, yang ada kita yang butuh bobo. Jadi dokter yang baik dan ngga milih-milih pasien, tetap jadi saudara yang mengayomi, sahabat yang menyayangi, teman yang mendukung, musuh yang perhatian /plak. Karena kami tak lengkap tanpa dirimu_ " – **Reen AP**

" _Penutupan hari jadi ABC yey! Kakak sulung, makasih udah mampir di hidup kami si jomblo-jomblo ngenes nan elegan(?) Semoga di usia yang sekarang menjadi pertanda untuk semakin dewasa lagi ya! Tetep sabar sama adik-adik Aqua Baper ya! Lope yu so much from Sukabumi to Bandung~!"_ – **Yola-ShikaIno**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Apapun yang terjadi di hari esok, semoga Tuhan selalu mengindahkannya. Tetap jadi pribadi yang rendah hati, sabar, dan bijaksana. Jangan pernah ngerasa sendiri sebab kami ada, Tuhan ada. For _all the love we found in you, thank you so much *love*_

 _We love you._

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
